Motion Sickness
by eala-captian
Summary: Killian and Emma have a complicated past. Emma made it big in the music world, while Killian was left behind. Can a battle of the bands competition be the break he is waiting for, or will the presence of an old flame hinder his dreams?


_**A/N: So a few nights ago I got it in my head that I needed a Rockstar Killian Manip...I got it...so you guys get this...If you follow my other stories, I am in fact working on them. They have not been abandoned just put on hold while real life is taking up every second. You can see the manips on my tumblr eala-captian.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: If it was mine it would be OUACS...**_

Killian Jones had never been so nervous in his life.

"Mate, calm down you are making me nervous." Robin said as he shoved Killian to the side. He had his guitar slung over his shoulder pacing back and forth backstage.

"I'm trying. You do know if we win this thing everything is going to change. There are so many record label executives out there right now." Killian huffed.

Battle of the bands was something Killian and the rest of Nightshade had been excited about for months now since they had entered. Two years ago they had played and came in 2nd place, behind Orphan A who were complete superstars now.

"He's only this nervous because she is here." Jeff teased while looking him in the ribs.

"Oh, wank off Jeff." Killian threw over his shoulder in the direction of his band mates.

He was right of course, she was here, she was a judge. Emma Swan. She was the absolutely stunning lead singer of the same punk rock group who dusted them two years back. Both bands had been friends for years, along with rivals at times. Their bands had both been gaining followers for years in the underground music scene. Then two years ago when Orphan A took stage in an actual festival for the first time…..well the rest was history. Two Grammy's later here she was back at her starting point.

Killian had always been a bit of a flirt. He definitely liked the ladies...so sue him. Emma Swan caught his eye all those years ago and he had been smitten ever since. Now with her rise to fame he seemed to be on her back burner after an almost romance years ago when they both played together in the same circles. So yeah maybe Killian felt a little bitter at the thought she could get a deal and forget all about him and her friends back home. He would forgive her though. If she ever came back for him, he would forgive her in a heartbeat. He had...does love her. He never told her that but he does. Killian thought he could never love again after he had lost his first love.

He would never forget the day he all but dared her to kiss him during a writing session for a song he was featured in. She definitely didn't back down. Ever since then it was her. He would have fought to the end of the world, or time for her. He knew how she kissed and knew he wanted to be on the receiving end of more than just the one, but she assured him it was a "one time thing." It broke his heart all over again.

"Killian? Killian? Oi Mate, we just got the three minute warning." Will hollered. Killian snapped out of his thoughts only to weighed down again by the present.

Three minutes. After two years of complete radio silence in two minutes he would be looking upon the face of Emma Swan again. He was nervous but he was also excited.

His band circled around each other and looked upon him, as their leader, to give them the strength they need to go out there and kill it.

"Alright lads, It's been a long time coming. We were so close two years ago. Let's get up on this stage and show them what we've been doing the past two years. We have new material, and a whole different stage presence. We've got this. Don't worry about the judges. Let's just go out there and have fun."

Together they put their hands into the middle along with their manager and techs. Their pre-show chant changed every show and was always something to lighten the mood and loosen the nerves. Killian thought for a moment then grinned ear to ear. He leaned in and yelled "WHAT TEAM?" Only to hear is band mates scream back "WILDCATS."

Victor leaned over and grabbed him around the neck giving his head a rub. "I know this is gonna be hard for you, but he's watching. He'd be proud of you" Killian smiled at his drummers words.

Everything slowed down as they walked up the stairs to the stage. He could hear the thunder of the crowd, and smell the cigarette smoke mixed with sweat and dirt in the air. He breathed in deep. This was it.

Killian had been through alot in his 28 years of life. His mother passing and his father's abandonment, only to be cared for by his older brother who was killed in the line of duty. Then the loss of his best friend and lover Milah. On the stage all that faded away and he was just Killian, but tonight was different. He had written a song to them, all of them. This was a night for him to honour them.

As soon as he arrived on the mainstage and picked up the microphone the screams began. He called for the crowd to settle. "Alright, alright, we are Nightshade. It seems some of you lot have heard of us. Well today we've got two new songs for you guys. Enjoy"

With that his band started in with the first chords of a song about Peter Pan of all things. He looked out into the crowd. People were smiling and jumping. Some even singing along to the lyrics he had written.

Then he looked to the judges table. There on the far end was Emma. Lovely as always smiling back up at him. She almost made him forget his own lyrics she was so beautiful. He made his way to stage right. When he made eye contact he winked at her. Killian would have sworn he saw a blush form on her cheeks. The smug bastard inside of him smirked and then turned back towards his band. Little did she know he would be singing about her a little later.

As their first song came to a close the crowd went wild again. He turned and grinned at his bandmates. Now for the song that literally brought him to tears every time he sang it. "This next song is really special to me. This song is dedicated to my Mum, my brother, a dear friend who has passed, and one of you in this very crowd. This song is called, Motion Sickness"

And he sang.

 _How could I miss you if never met you_ _If that road turned some other way and never looked back_?

If he would have never met Emma he was sure some part of him would have always felt her presence. He was sure of that. The few times they had actually had a chance to talk about life not just music he felt part of himself he never knew existed come alive. He looked directly at her when he sang the first verse. She had her hands over her mouth and blush very visible over the tips of her fingers.

 _When the world is spinning and I am standing still, When the world comes apart and I'm standing still, you flicker. If I never knew what I'd lost, you flicker, and I turn around and you're gone? You flicker._

He pointed his hand towards the sky as he all but screamed the chorus. He had lost him almost 10 years ago but the wounds were still fresh. He knew Victor was right, his brother would have been proud of him. He hoped wherever Liam was he knew Killian was singing for him.

He barely remembered his mother, but could always hear her voice singing to him. She was the reason he followed his passion to sing in the first place. She was gone now too. Hopefully wherever Liam was she was there with him as well.

 _If you turn left and I turn right, would the curves of the earth bring our paths back to cross again._ _Would I trust fate, to bring back the tide_ _Or would I dive head first, to feel you on my skin._

Milah, he called her the tide. She was always changing always pulling and pushing and he couldn't get enough of it. She was his first love. She was gone too. He literally dove headfirst into the ocean to save her during a storm and failed. He hated himself every day for losing her. But maybe just like the ocean the tide was sweeping him and Emma into the same rip tide, helplessly lost.

 _If I never knew what I've lost, you flicker. And I turn around, and you're gone, you flicker. When the world is spinning and I am standing still, you flicker. When the world comes apart and I'm standing still, you flicker_.

He didn't know when it happened but somehow he ended up on his knees on the stage. Tears rolled down his cheeks, but as he looked up a smile spread across his face at the utter chaos their performance had started. People were screaming louder than ever. Security was at the barrier pulling crowd surfers to safety. It was unlike anything he had ever witnessed at one of his own shows. He smiled huge and looked towards the sky giving a silent nod to his loved ones.

As the final notes of the song echoed over the arena he glanced over at the judges table. What he saw astounded him, all 7 judges were standing clapping with the crowd. He looked to Emma who had tears in her eyes. She had known most of his past. They had confided a lot in each other. She was looking up to him and he saw how proud of him she was in her eyes.

Backstage was chaos,"We did it mate! Did you see that? They were going crazy." Will screamed. But Killian had eyes only for one person.

She appeared over Robin's left shoulder. They stared at each other for a good minute before he looked away. "I'll be back." he mumbled and slowly walked towards her. She turned with a tilt of her head to indicate him to follow. Once outside the backstage area, she turned and looked up to him.

"Killian I can't tell you how amazing you were up there." her smile faltered. "I know you probably hate me right now, but I want you to know I didn't want to leave you guys behind. The whole record label and contract swept us up and I had no down time. I'm so so sorry. I know you needed me and I left. It didn't take me long to realize I needed you too. I just want you to know that win or lose I have always been and will always be one of your biggest fans."

Killian stepped close and swallowed the lump In his throat. Emotions still running high, "Swan, I don't know if you noticed love, but part of that song was for you. I hate that we haven't talked In what... two years now, but you know where I stand. Nothing has changed. It won't change what I know we both felt years ago. I forgave you the moment I stepped up onto that stage earlier and saw you smiling back at me."

She stared at him tentatively for a moment before slowly closing the gap between them. Her lips finally met his for the first time in years and in that moment Killian Jones felt peace.

 ** _Three Years Later_**

Light-bulbs flashed, people screamed, and Killian smiled. His band surrounded him. They had been nominated for 4 Grammy's. Who would have known all those years ago that this was possible. A kid from a small town in Ireland making it big. Its blew his mind. Even during the chaos he looked to the sky, knowing his family was smiling down on him.

"It's time to go inside." Her voice whispered into his ear. He opened his eyes and brought his gaze back down to hers.

Slowly they made their way to their seats. Sitting in a group together was Orphan A and Nightshade. Two underground bands who captured the hearts of listeners everywhere.

Killian was presenting tonight. He had never done anything quite like this before. At his queue he slowly got up and bid his band farewell before making his way backstage.

He walked to the microphone all nerves, but the nerves weren't for him. Before he knew it he was opening the envelope, and happy to announce the award for best female vocalist, "The lovely Emma Jones. Come on up love." He watched as she made her way up to the stage. She was beautiful as always, but now she was his. He was so proud of her. She had been working so hard for this moment and he was happy to be able to share it with her.

As she approached him he grinned wide at her. She smiled back and kissed him softly taking the award he offered her. As she did the normal thank you's, she spoke with elegance and Killian marveled at how lucky he was to marry such a beautiful soul.

At the end of the night they piled a total of 5 awards into the limo that would take both bands back to their hotel.

After entering their room he tugged her into his arms and kissed her like he wanted to earlier on stage. Passionate, loving, and congratulating all at the same time. When they broke he rested his forehead against hers, noses still brushing and said, "Off to Vegas tomorrow morning. We probably want to get some rest. Both of us have sold out shows the next two nights." She laughed.

"The perks of touring together. However, I think someone needs a congratulations on his Album of the Year award." she said as she pushed him further into the room.

"Oh, is that so? Exactly what does this congrats consist of pray tell?" He bent down to catch her eyes again.

"I think you know exactly what it means." She replied with a wink.

He loved this woman so much. "Why don't you show me?"


End file.
